Save Me From Extinction
by dreamer-girl-reana
Summary: Aya Zujah is the last of her kind. Saved by an elite Yaujta warrior she comes to accept her new life, but do her feelings towards her savior extend a little more then she thinks? Rated for violence, to be safe Summary is bad, but check out the story!
1. The Beginning

**Save Me ****from**** Extinction**

_Chapter 1_

**Somewhere just inside the Epsa Galaxy**

A large black Yaujta ship remained docked just within the borders of the Epsa galaxy. The sleek, efficient design made for greater speeds and easy maneuvering, but the ship's length was able to provide enough space for all the Yaujta temporarily living there. Inside the ship, the conference room in particular, all the warriors and Elders were gathered, talking about a recently arisen issue, to be dealt with immediately.

_"There has been an infestation of __Kainde __amedha__ (Aliens)__ on the planet __Xanidi__a (__Za__-__ni__-d-uh)__. We__ require__ a strong warrior to __travel__ to th__is__ planet and exterminate them__, lest their vile breed be allowed to take over this quadrant. __Are there any who will__ volunteer__ for this mission__?"_asked the Yajuta Elder, causing the room to fall dead silent.

Yaujtas were always looking for a fight and a way to prove their power superior to the others of their race, but the ramifications of taking on an entire _planet_ of amedhas…Such an infestation would be nearly _impossible!_ Already, Scar, Guan-Thwei (Nightblood), and Paya (God, conquering warrior) had been lost to their war with the Aliens on Earth alone, and they, some of the greatest warriors of their kind, had only been dealing with small areas, like rural towns and relatively abandoned areas!

This meant that, naturally, the Elder was against the loss of any more Yajuta elite.

After several more desperately quiet moments, a single indivdual clicked their mandibles together, signaling their intent to accept the perilous challenge. As the Yaujta warriors turned, it was no surprise to any of them that the elite who had chosen to accept was none other than Centanu (God of Death, pronounced sent-a-noo), rightfully named because of his impressive track record. He had killed nearly as many Kainde amedha as the Elder, and the numbers of casualties by his capable hands kept on rising with no signs or stopping or slowing in the least.

The Elder nodded acceptingly, dismissing all at the meeting, all ,that is, except for Centanu, wishing to speak privately with the prodigy of a young male. Turning to Centanu, the Elder spoke. _"__Centanu__ as I am sure you are aware__, this is a dangerous mission__; should something go awry, we will have lost one of our strongest. However, I have faith in you and your abilities. We w__i__l__l__ nonetheless__ be monitoring Planet __Xanidia__ and the __Kainde __amedha__ count. If the __Xanidian's__ fall and the __Kainde __amedha__ infestation __becomes__ too large__ to be contained__, we will inform you and you must leave the planet. Once you are a safe distance __away__we__ would expect you to__ detonate the planet__ immediately. I want you to understand that it is not out of pity, nor lack of confidence in you,__but __merely__ the fact __that __I__ am unwilling to loose the__ he who may very well be the__ greatest __Yaujta__ warrior of our time to the filthy __Kaind e__amedha. __Is this u__nderstood?" _Centanu clicked his mandibles together, indicating that he understood and remained ready for his challenge. The Elder clicked his mandibles together as well, approving of the young male's courage and confidence, despite what seemed insurmountable odds, and Centanu then walked briskly out of the room to prepare for his departure.

**Planet Xanidia**

A lone figure trudged across the long expanse of desert, surrounded on all sides by sand and nowhere near a water source.

It was clear by the creature's shape that this creature was a Xanidian, and a woman no less. Her skin was pale and had a light purplish tinge. It was like the skin of a newt, although not wet and slimy; it was as if a newt had been plucked from a swamp and thoroughly towel-dried until no trace of dampness remained . Her claws were abnormally long for her race, and her tail was also unusually strong and tipped with a natural spike (Like the Alien's tail). The end of her tail was also equipped with some natural metal plating. Her claws and tail had always gotten her picked on as a child, and she had often been called 'weird' and 'ugly', but that had swiftly ended when she had been pushed too far one day and assaulted a classmate. R'zan never _had_ walked without a limp afterwards, but that was the consequence of a 180 degree twist to the ankle that had only healed about 50 of those degrees, she supposed. Her black hair was pulled up, some rebellious pieces hanging over her grey eyes like bangs. Her shirt was navy blue with straps on one shoulder and a slit on the side. It was short and showed off her well toned stomach and somewhat muscled arms. On her legs hung loose, baggy, black pants, and her feet were adorned with thin black sandals. She wore a navy belt and a silver chain that held several different sharp animal teeth, and her ears were adorned with small purple drop earrings. Her race was not violent or particularly special in any way shape or form. However, this Xanidian woman's abnormal claws, tail and general strength were able to empower her to be quite an adversary should the situation call for it.

She was currently nearing the Arcova mountain range, meaning, for her, some well-earned rest. As she approached, she spotted a cave at the base of one section of mountains to rest in, sighing contentedly as she settled down into a light slumber.

Waking up a good several hours later, the Xanidian woman climbed into the mountains to find whatever nourishment she could.

Returning to the small cave after a successful hunt, she heard a strange noise, causing her heart to jump in her chest and her muscles to tense in anticipation. Cautiously turning to find the source of the sound, she came face to face with none other than...

**Escape Pod, outside Xanidia's Atmosphere**

Centanu had chosen an inconspicuous location at which to land, a vast desert near the famously colossal Arcova mountain range, the only landmark on the entire planet that _wasn't_ desert. He had brought all the standard weaponry and armor, and of course he had made sure to bring some blue dissolving enzyme, just in case of emergencies.

Setting the exact location, Centanu began to descend into the Xanidian desert. After landing, he stepped out of the pod, quickly equipping himself with the tools of his trade. Placing his mask on his face and locking it tightly, he began his fairly short trek to the Arcova Mountains; as far as he figured he could start his search there. Looking forward, he saw the mountain range in view and through his skeletal structure view, he immediately spotted two life forms in exceedingly close range to each other, not even a full foot of space between them. Deciding instantly that this was worth his time to investigate, he took a closer look. The first figure he immediately recognized as Kainde amedha, and he forced down the instinctive growl at the sight; the other figure, however, was not as easily recognized. It was a female by the bone structure, but she seemed to be of a stockier build than the average Xanidian woman. From the close proximity of the two and the stance in which they both were, it was clear to Centanu that the female creature was being attacked by the Kainde amedha.

However, it was not as cut and dried as it appeared to be, and Centanu was confused. The Kainde amedha wasn't attacking, but merely remained squirming and thrashing around violently in place, and the female was barely even so much as moving.

Suddenly, though, the Kainde amedha stopped it's movements, and it's head made a sharp crack before falling limp at an impossible angle.

The female creature had just killed a Kainde amedha, and quicker than any creatures Centanu had ever heard. Most of his kind could only _dream_ of killing a Kainde amedha that quickly!

Shifting his vision to the body temperature scope, he scanned the female again, and it quickly became clear as to why the Alien hadn't been moving towards the female.

She was in possession of a very large tail, thick and all muscle, sporting a dangerous looking spike at the end that was reminiscent of the spike on the Alien's tail. In addition to that, she appeared to be quite fit and had abnormally long claws. He was able to tell by her physical appearance that she was a Xanidian female, but she seemed to be stronger than the average for her species.

The female chose that moment to glance up from the Alien's lifeless corpse, noticing his presence.

The two stared awkwardly at each other for several long moments.

Interrupting the blank silence, however, the shriek of an Alien tore through the air like it was tissue paper, and without warning, at least ten of the demons ran out from a nearby mountain cave towards them.

Immediately and instinctively, Centanu drew his blades, turning to see whether the female would take this in stride, or just be dead weight in battle. To his utter surprise, her tail was poised for battle, the deadly, pointed tip had flared to show several different sharp points. She was crouched in an offensive stance, claws ready to attack at any moment. It looked like she was going to take this in stride, after all. Turning back to the oncoming Aliens, he prepared to fight.

**Earlier**

She came face to face with none other than what her various studies indicated was a member of the Kainde amedha species, one of the more nasty races if memory served. Forcing down her natural terror at seeing such a beast so close, she desperately tried to remember anything and everything of use to her about the before even attempting a confrontation. She seemed to remember that it's blood was acidic, meaning puncture wounds were not the way to go, and that it's brain case was near-impenetrable thanks to the diamond-like outer-shell, so trying to crack it, or even to induce a mild concussion would be stupid as well. A brief text-book image of how these things bred flashed in her mind, and she flinched slightly, realizing she did _not_ want to lose. It's tail, too, was a deadly weapon, and to ignore it would be suicidal. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea, she then realized, to fight fire with fire…

Releasing the spikes on her own tail, she whipped the muscular appendage through the air, forming a tight coil around the Alien's neck, making sure that she had snagged _it__'__s_ tail in a smaller loop of _hers_; didn't want to get thrashed by a stray flick of _that_ thing.

After taking a deep breath, she exerted just the right amount of force and…_snap_! Its neck cracked under the pressure, slumping against the helix of muscle lifelessly.

Carelessly allowing the dead creature to flop to the ground, she gave it a once over. Whew, he was no looker, was he? Ugh…thank the spirits that she didn't have one of _those_ nasty things ripping out of her stomach!

Abruptly, a small noise shattered the silence, and her head immediately shot up, looking towards the direction of the sound. It was another creature, obviously not a native Xanidian, but once again not completely foreign to her. She realized that this was a fabled Yaujta warrior, given away by the trademark armor, weapons, dreads and towering height.

For a long moment, they stared awkwardly at each other. During the impromptu staring contest, the female allowed her thoughts to drift into all of the myths she had heard of the Yaujta. They were supposedly called Predators on some planets and were known as Gods to the Ancient humans called Aztecs. They were powerful fighters and their purpose in life, it seemed, was combat and hostility, especially towards the Kainde amedha. Offhandedly she recalled a random fact from her research, relating to the beads they wore in their dreads. Supposedly, they stood to represent how many of the Aliens they had killed; the more beads you had, the higher your status.

The one standing before her now must have had at least 20 or so that she could see, and there was sure to be many more in the dreads on the back of his skull. He must have been one of the more powerful warriors.

She was suddenly torn from her reverie as she heard a shrill shrieking noise. Turning towards the mountains, she saw what could have been a dozen of Aliens racing towards them. Her slate eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing, determined.

She crouched low, poising her tail and claws for attack, extending her spikes. She felt the Predator's gaze on her, but paid it no mind; there were more important matters than an alien being's apathetic eyes on her, such as the other alien beings' _blood-hungry_ eyes on her.

The Aliens quickly reached them, and the battle began. The first to attack was the Yaujta, tossing a circular blade at the beast closest to him with practiced precision.

**Narrator's POV**

Another alien lunged at the female Xanidian, who retaliated by using what seemed to be her now-patented move, grabbing it's neck with her tail and squeezing until the tell-tale, sickening snap of death reached her pointed ears.

A third alien took her slight distraction to jump at her, forcing her to the ground, to which she answered with coiling her tail and snapping it back at the beast, smacking it with such force that it went sailing through the air and back into it's comrades, knocking them over like bowling pins.

The Yaujta's eyes glanced towards her briefly before returning to the matter at hand, engaging another alien's eyes in anticipation of another battle.

An alien dashed towards the female at full speed and was greeted by her tail connecting full-force with it's head. The power in the hit was so great that it's head snapped backwards at an impossible angle, certainly indicating death, and it fell limply to the ground.

The battle continued for a good while until, at last, all the aliens who had been present were dead. Retracting her spikes, the female turned to look at the Yaujta warrior.

He, like her, seemed relatively unscathed and merely stood completely still, head tilted at the universal angle of listening to something or other.

The female was unaware that what he was listening to was a message from his ship, and blissfully ignorant of how her life would be changed forever by that one little communication.


	2. A Change of Plans

**Save Me from Extinction**

_Chapter 2_

**Recap**

He seemed unscathed and stood there quietly as though listening to something. What the female didn't know was that he was getting a message from his ship that would change her life forever.

**Present**

Centanu stood silently, listening carefully to an incoming message from his ship.

_"Centanu, we have been carefully watching the __Kainde amedha__'s numbers. They have multiplied much faster than originally __thought. In__ short,__ the Xanidian race__and Xanidia__itself are__ doomed. They don't have the__ needed equipment nor the physical prowess__ power to fight the __Kainde amedh__a; t__hey are__ far __too peaceful a people. There is no more hope for this planet__ and all that remains now is the hope that by destroying i__t completely__ the __Kainde amedha__ will be eradicated from this__ particular__ area of the Universe. Yo__u know what you must do Centanu:__ finish the job."_

The message ended and Centanu stood stone still. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that the Xanidian woman was staring at him curiously, for he was more focused on the fact that under his newest order, she would have to die, and even more disturbing than _that_, the fact that he actually kind of…cared. He wasn't going soft; he didn't give half an amedha's tail about killing off her people, but it was something about the thought that _she_ would be gone that bothered him, if only slightly. She was different than the others of her race: she was stronger, regardless of the value of an enemy's life, and to top it off, she was cunning.

_'__And for her species, b__eautiful__ as well…'_ Eyes widening under his mask at the unbidden thought, he quickly added to himself, '_But of course, she holds __**nothing**__on a Yaujta female__Besides, it isn't as if __a warrior such as I would __**ever**__ be__ attracted to this__weak creature. She is nothing to me...but__ nonetheless, it seems a__ waste to__ allow__ her__ to__ die...she might not be as strong as my people, but__…it might be possible for her to __learn.__ Yes…w__ith her __in the physical condition that she is__, it wouldn't __be an impossible task__ for her to __reach our level, or at least something close. She seems as if she could take to our ways in time.' _Centanu considered his own thoughts for a moment, and what his subconscious was trying to tell him. '_I could get in a heap of trouble for this, but…__'_

Turning his attention back to the Xanidian female, he noticed that she was staring blankly into space, no longer even acknowledging his presence. This was his golden opportunity: all he had to do was grab her...it was so simple, like outsmarting an amedha. Slowly he took a step towards her; she didn't react whatsoever, not even a blink. To be so void of attention, she clearly must have been quite deep in her thoughts, whatever those may be. He stood in front of her and slowly reached his hand towards her spiked tail. It was common sense, when you went to grab a poisonous snake you grabbed its head, the most dangerous part of it in order to avoid injury; this was much the same concept, as he had seen firsthand the kind of damage that tail of hers could cause when the female was threatened. Her spikes had retracted, forming an armored point on the tip of her tail, though as soon as he had his hand firmly on her tail, she snapped of her reverie.

The female abruptly turned on him, shouting loudly at him in her native tongue. She thrashed her body and tail violently, attempting to get out of the Warrior's vice-like grip, but to no avail. She continued shouting, screaming at the top of her lungs, if she in fact had any, in her foreign language. Some of the words she was using were somewhat similar to those in his language; as far as he could tell, she was not saying very pleasant things, and the most complete part of any of her exclamations was roughly translated as, 'with a fondue fork'. This did not bode well for poor Centanu should the female ever get free and decide to exact revenge. As she continued her yelling and thrashing, Centanu managed to angle himself in such a manner that he could unbalance her and cease her struggling, struggling which continued only until he deftly swung his leg underneath her, toppling her over and into the sand. Her face was blank with shock for a moment before she once again resumed her thrashing, now with renewed vigor from what Centanu assumed to be outrage. Before she was able to regain her footing however, the Yaujta warrior started walking, dragging her thrashing body behind him. She certainly was quite a violent fighter for a Xanidian woman.

After a few long test-strides to make sure the dragging wouldn't kill her or injure her too severely, Centanu allowed himself to pick up speed and soon began running as fast as he could towards his escape pod; the longer he remained on Xanidia, the greater his chances of running into more Kainde amedha, and the more of them he ran into, the more likely it was for the Elder to deem him and his operation compromised, and decide to blow the planet to bite-sized Xanidian chunks himself, and that didn't exactly leave poor Centanu in a good way, now did it?

He reached the small escape pod in no time at all and, realizing that the Xanidian female wouldn't cooperate with him willingly, unless screaming at one about doing things of a painful nature to them with a fondue fork was some odd indication of affection on her planet, he reached over into the pod and grabbed a sedative.

As soon as the female noticed the syringe, she stopped her squirming and writhing, probably in an attempt to convince him that there was no need for it; he wasn't convinced.

He took the sedative and injected it into her neck, and within seconds, her body went completely limp. Releasing her tail, Centanu scooped the female up into his arms and placing her gently into the adjacent seat and strapped her in with the complex harness-like device, which was attached for basic safety reasons. Closing the door to the pod, the Yaujta warrior turned and ran back to the Arcova Mountains.

It didn't take him long to reach the mountains, since he now had only himself to carry. Entering into a small cave, he punched a fist-sized hole into the wall of the cave, then proceeding to plant, set, and activate the bomb with the kind of ease that came only with time-tested experience and the grueling, sometimes even excruciating, training he had undergone as a youngling.

Without breaking a sweat, Centanu arrived back at the small escape pod within a minute. Opening the door, he gazed at the young Xanidian woman thoughtfully for a brief a moment before returning his mind to his duty and sitting in the pilot's seat, instinctively strapping himself in. Flipping an arrangement of switches into different positions, and pressing an array of flashing buttons, the pod buzzed with electronic life and the door snapped shut and locked automatically. Flipping more switches and pressing more buttons in a strategic order, the small pod lifted itself from the ground, hovering motionless for a brief second and then shooting off into space with alarming speed.

After exiting the planet's atmosphere, Centanu pushed a small crimson button, causing an electronic male voice to speak in his language. _"__Twenty seconds until detonation__ninteen__...eighteen...seventeen...sixteen...fifteen...fourteen...thirteen...twelve...eleven...ten__..nine__...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...zero...detonation initiated."_

Centanu looked behind him, watching dispassionately as the planet of Xanidia imploded into itself, creating a miniature black hole that sucked the meager remains of the planet into the depths of space where no creature dared venture.

Xanidia then ceased to be at that very instant in time, and one unlucky female then became the very last of her kind.


End file.
